


Enthralled

by Anonymous



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Second Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, addressing Adam's issues in chapter 3, episode 5 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adam stops before the open door of the car and turns back to look at you. "Langa-kun, want a ride?" he asks. You hesitate for only a few seconds. The choice is an easy one in the end. You're stranded in the middle of a road and the cops are coming.Never get in a car with a stranger, your mother used to say, back when you were still a child, but the fear of getting caught and arrested by the police is a more pressing concern. You couldn't afford to have a black mark like that on your record. "Sure," you reply. It doesn't escape your notice that the self-assured grin on Adam's face grows even wider when you move forward to get in the car with him, taking the empty seat he leaves as he slides over.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 87
Kudos: 245
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Enthrall

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent. Hope you enjoy!

Adam stops before the open door of the car and turns back to look at you. "Langa-kun, want a ride?" he asks. You hesitate for only a few seconds. The choice is an easy one in the end. You're stranded in the middle of a road and the cops are coming.

 _Never get in a car with a stranger_ , your mother used to say, back when you were still a child, but the fear of getting caught and arrested by the police is a more pressing concern. You couldn't afford to have a black mark like that on your record. "Sure," you reply. It doesn't escape your notice that the self-assured grin on Adam's face grows even wider when you move forward to get in the car with him, taking the empty seat he leaves as he slides over.

"Let me get that for you," he says and you hand him your skateboard, briefly noting that he passes both your board and his own longboard over to the driver while you close the car door. You wonder for a quick moment who that guy is, though Adam seems to trust him enough to handle his board, so you choose not to worry about it. You're pressed backwards into your seat when the car accelerates quickly and takes off down the road. You finger the seat-belt, but don't put it on. 

It's probably better if you have a quick exit, just in case, you tell yourself. Nothing more than that.

Adam isn't wearing his seat-belt either.

A shape outside the window catches your eye and you meet Reki's shocked gaze for a split-second as he zips by on the motorbike. You lean closer to the window trying to keep him in sight, but a touch on your thigh draws your attention back to Adam. 

"It's a shame we were interrupted. I know you could have made it," Adam says, running his hand slowly down your leg and squeezing your knee before withdrawing it. You recall him saying something similar to you prior to drawing you into that high speed chase.

 _He's touched you before, too_.

Adam hadn't faltered after landing that flip after the corner. You had, but you hadn't fallen and hadn't lost ground on him. It wasn't just hard work that made him that good. The raw skill he possessed was incredible.

"Yeah," you mutter, half lost in thought. What _had_ that been back then? That feeling beyond exhilaration, like pure and shining colors coursing like lightning through your veins. You had never felt anything like that before. It was way more intense than how your heart had pounded during your race with Miya, way more thrilling than _anything_ that you'd felt back when you snowboarded.

You remember telling Reki, after his last attempt of trying to talk you out of skating against Adam, that something had lit up inside you, that you had already taken the first step. Maybe that was just the spark of what blossomed tonight when you finally raced Adam. Maybe he was the one who nurtured it. 

It made you feel truly _alive_. 

You want to feel it again. After your father died, it was like you were just merely existing, going through the motions in a numb haze. Racing Adam and feeling that _intensity_ , your heart throbbing and knowing one mistake would be infinitely costly, skirting that edge of danger was so _good_. Skating with Reki, and against Shadow and Miya in those races, while fun, paled in comparison.

The car makes a sharp turn, startling you out of your thoughts and forcing you to grab the door to keep your balance. You become aware of Adam's heavy gaze on you at the same time your phone rings. You take it out and see that it's Reki calling you. You already know what he's going to say, and if he's contacting you that means he's most likely safe and hasn't been caught.

You push end call, then quickly text him that you're fine, Adam is giving you a ride home, and you'll see Reki tomorrow. You mute your phone and push down the feeling of guilt bubbling up in your throat. You know Reki doesn't like Adam and you're here riding in a car with him.

You never said where to drop you off. He hadn't asked either. The driver is absolutely silent. If you wanted to, you could pretend you are alone with Adam.

 _Isn't that what you've been doing? All you've been thinking about is Adam_.

You turn your head to find that Adam is still watching you from behind his mask. While at the start you had been furious about him taking things too far with Reki, after actually skating with him, and even before that, it wasn't anger you felt anymore, but you couldn't put a name to it.

It was _something_ , though. Buzzing under your skin.

He's still looking at you. He's always been looking at you, from when you two first met, maybe even before that.

 _The Undefeated Champion, the God of S, is looking at you_.

You remember being in pure awe back in Joe's restaurant when Cherry had gone over how the Love Hug worked when you truly realized just how talented Adam was. You remember earlier than that, Joe saying that Adam views skating as a ritual of love. You remember that Adam had disappeared from the S race scene. Until you showed up.

 _The way he had danced on his longboard in pure elegance. The feeling of his firm, muscled body pressing up behind yours when he slid up beside you and started to dance with you, hooking his arms and legs around yours, and you could do nothing but let him move you the way he wanted_.

You think you really understood it when he was spinning with you, that while it felt dangerous and _was_ dangerous, the sheer level of control he had over every single one of his movements meant you weren't actually going to get hurt unless you slipped up. 

Adam walked the thin line between life and death. The thrill of it was _incredible_.

 _Reki slipped up_ , a nasty voice whispers in the back of your mind. _Reki slipped up and you didn't. Reki slipped up only after Adam let go of him. You moved in closer to the man instead_.

There had been a clear difference in how he treated you compared to Reki.

 _He apologized for showing you disrespect at the start of the race_.

 _He dipped you over during the dance. His body had been all over yours_.

 _He gave you roses and said they meant passionate love. You danced back with him during the spin, pressed together close enough to feel the heat of his body and smell the scent of cigarettes on his breath_.

 _Like a courtship_ -

You suck in a breath and realize your heart is pounding hard. The air is as thick as the silence in the car. You wet your lips with your tongue. It's barely noticeable, but you see how Adam twitches. 

"Will S be closed for a while?" you ask, feeling an inexplicable need to say something. Anything.

"Who knows," Adam replies. He's never once taken his eyes off you since you got in the car. 

"We need a rematch," you say.

"Yes," Adam agrees.

It's really throwing you off and not helping at all with the odd feeling burning in your chest. You expected Adam to be talking a lot more with how excessive he appeared to be during all your previous interactions with him. 

_You like that about him, how extra he is. It's intriguing_.

Right now in the car with him, it feels intense, like a taut string ready to snap. 

You open your mouth to say something but can't think of a single thing. Adam reaches over and closes your mouth with one finger under your chin. He runs his thumb over your lips, tracing the path that your tongue had taken. You can feel heat rush to your cheeks.

_Again, he's touching you again._

"Come here, Langa-kun," Adam purrs, curling his finger under your chin in a come-hither movement. You swallow hard and move closer to him, leaving your seat. Encouraged by his pleased grin, you end up hovering over him, nearly straddling his hips with your hands on his shoulders.

He pulls you down onto him and you let out a gasp. His body is hot and solid and it feels even more intimate than the dance. He wraps an arm around you to hold you close. The position is a little awkward and uncomfortable for your legs but the thought barely registers in your mind when Adam leans in and murmurs in your ear, "Good boy."

Those words certainly do _something_ to you with how hard your body shudders as heat coils in your belly. He chuckles in your ear at your reaction and coos more praise for you, "You are absolutely wonderful. I'm so glad to have found you, to have met you, that you are such a perfect match for me. Such a beautiful boy, my Eve."

You instantly make the connection. Adam and Eve.

 _He considers you his equal, his other half_.

Pleasure and pride and desire explode in your chest. "Adam, please," you moan, not entirely sure what you're pleading for but instinctively knowing that he can give it to you. You wrap your arms around his neck and press even closer to him.

"I have you, darling," Adam soothes, his voice deep and husky. He cups the side of your face with one hand to hold you steady while he kisses his way along your jawline, letting his teeth scrape against your skin now and then. You let out a needy noise from deep in your throat. Adam falls still for a second when he hears you. He pulls back enough to take off his mask and toss it to the side.

His eyes are a beautiful ruby red, dark with barely contained lust, framed by gorgeous sharp eyebrows. He's breathtakingly handsome.

Then his lips are upon yours and your eyes fall shut as he kisses you deep and slow, stroking your cheek with one hand while keeping his other arm wrapped low around your hips, each kiss teasing you with just a hint of the passion he could unleash. You try to keep up with him despite your inexperience, burying your fingers into his hair, tugging on loose strands, and scraping your nails along the back of his neck. You can tell he loves it with how he shudders and growls into your mouth.

 _He's just as enthralled with you as you are with him_.

Adam licks your lips and you let your mouth fall open for him to taste you thoroughly, stroking his tongue around yours. He tastes of the cigarettes he smokes and something wild and dangerous and older and sinful. You _love_ it. Your body feels like it's melting and your toes are curling with each flick of his tongue. Your heart feels like it's going to pound right out of your chest. You can barely get enough air but the thought of stopping, of pulling away from his delicious heat is agonizing. 

The arm around your hips pulls you down and he grinds up against you. He's so hard, you realize, moaning into another one of his deep kisses. He's very _turned on_ and it's because of _you_. You roll your hips down against him, wanting to feel it against your own growing arousal again. Adam lets out a shuddering sigh that trails off into a sound of pure desire and breaks the kiss.

You whine and chase his lips but he laughs and pulls away. "Now now, my darling Langa-kun. My beautiful Eve. Behave yourself." His hand drops from your cheek so he can hold onto your hips with both. He pulls you down again and again, thrusting up against you, and you work with him, falling into a rhythm that soon has both of you moaning from the friction and pleasure. 

Adam rests his forehead against yours without missing a beat, forcing you to meet his eyes as the two of you chase release. It's intense, intimate beyond anything you've ever experienced before, seeing the pleasure in the other man's eyes and feeling it build up in your own body too. It feels like he can see through you, can see all of you, as if you were bare to him. You wonder if he's feeling the same way. His pupils are blown wide and his cheeks are flushed. He's _beautiful_.

Both of you are panting hard now as the pace picks up, breathing the same wet and heated air and it's almost as hot as the kisses, raw passion building up like an inferno, the two of you locked in a tight embrace. "Langa," he moans your name against your mouth. Not Langa-kun, you register the missing honorific and groan, your hips jerking erratically as you come hard in your pants. Adam's eyes widen and he crushes you against him, licking deep into your mouth. You can feel his form trembling with his own orgasm. 

Adam ends the kiss with a gentle nip to your lips. His entire body seems to melt against the car seat and you collapse into him, burying your face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent deeply as he wraps you in a warm hug, stroking his hands down your back and nuzzling your hair, dropping sweet kisses on your head and cooing loving praise every so often. Your eyes fall shut and you bask in the afterglow, sighing in contentment. 

You feel so _good_.

You're not sure how much time passes or when exactly the car stopped, but eventually the bliss ends when Adam shakes you out of your daze. "My dear Langa-kun, as much as I would love to keep you in my arms the whole night, you need to go home."

"Mm, don't want to get up," you mumble, resisting Adam's attempts to unwrap you from him. He laughs and you smile, and you let him win in the end because you know he's right. You have to get home or your mother will worry.

"Another time," he promises. You nod and stretch _before_ getting off of him, enjoying the way his eyes darken and his lips part at the display. It's intoxicating knowing you have this effect on him. You look out the window and realize you're on a street near your house.

You'd probably be more concerned that Adam knows where you live if you hadn't just rutted yourself to completion against the man. He kisses you goodbye and you can't look his driver in the eye when the other man hands you your skateboard. You can feel Adam watching you through the tinted window as the car pulls away.

An hour later after you greeted your mother and assured her you were fine, being careful to keep your board in front of your pants to hide the mess, a text pops up from an unknown number on your phone. 

> _Tomorrow, 11pm. I'll see you then, my Langa-kun_

You wonder when and how Adam managed to get your number, but found you didn't mind. You reply an affirmative to him with a smile on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDEN SUPREMACY


	2. Enchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but here it is! Chapter two!

The fallout with Reki the next day is expected and still extremely unpleasant that ends with him storming off after yelling at you for getting in the car with Adam, for ignoring his calls and texts, and for your refusal of his pleading with you to stay away from Adam. It hurts. It really does. Reki is your best friend and you know you have to try and reconcile with him as soon as you can, but you cannot promise him to stay away from Adam. You can't choose between either of them and you don't want to be forced to do that.

 _Especially after what you two did in the car last night_.

It does give you a bit of a reality check, though. You spend the rest of the day thinking about how little you actually know about Adam. You don't know who he really is, you don't know how old he is, what his intentions with you really are, if he's just messing around because you're good at skating and he likes that or if he's playing some sort of sick game with you. You don't _think_ he's playing you, with how caring he was with you after you two were intimate, but you don't know for sure.

The day flies by and night falls quickly and soon enough it's nearing 11pm. You receive a text from Adam with an address and instructions on where to go from there. You sneak out of your house as quietly as you can to avoid waking your mother up and use a map app on your phone to find your way to the location.

You know you're at the right place when you spot Adam's driver. You walk over to him. He motions for you to keep going and doesn't say a word otherwise. You still can't look him in the eye. You round the next corner and see the car from last time parked in an empty alleyway. It's secluded yet decently lit, a good place for a secret meeting without the risk of being seen. 

There's a tall man wearing an expensive-looking blue shirt with matching pants and long white sleeves and a dark red necktie leaning against the car. For whatever reason, you don't make the connection right away. Maybe it's how his hair is tamed and carefully combed back and nothing matches the wild look you've come to associate with him, but you only really recognize Adam when he turns to you, his red eyes widen, and his entire being seems to light up with a delighted smile appearing on his lips.

 _The way he looks at you, like a flower turning to the sun and basking in its brightness. It's enough to make your heart feel full_.

"Langa-kun! It's only been a day but it feels like years have passed since we last met. Oh, how I've missed you, darling," Adam says in a sweet tone, and you think you blush a little though you don't know for sure. The line is so corny yet hearing it come out of Adam's mouth it still makes butterflies in your stomach. 

"Adam-" you start, but before you can continue he pulls you forward into his arms and you stumble in surprise. He doesn't let you fall, instead stepping to the side and moving you so that you're dipped backwards, like how he did during the dance in the race. Adam lifts you back up and takes your left hand in his right, wrapping his other arm around your lower back to keep you close. He slowly spins you both around, stepping back and forth in a clear pattern, and you awkwardly try and match him. 

He may have noticed you struggling to keep up, since the dance becomes more simple, slower and closer, more intimate, your bodies pressed close together. You were never that good at dancing but you find yourself enjoying this moment, letting all your concerns drift to the back of your mind and losing yourself to the relaxed rhythm as Adam hums a tune under his breath. You end up with your face nuzzled into his shoulder and his lips are brushing against your hair, both arms wrapped around you now. You can tell that he's smiling. You feel so warm and cherished. It may not be the thrill you felt while racing him, but you like it just the same.

 _It's almost scary how just fast he can enchant you_.

You've always had trouble expressing yourself. Adam does it so easily and you can't help feeling drawn in by his confidence and energy and attention, like a moth to a flame. Reki's friendship may have been the spark that let you take the first steps towards finding enjoyment in life again, but Adam is the one who really makes you _feel_. Still, there are questions you need to ask before you let this go any further, especially with how his hands seem to be slowly wandering lower and lower down your back. 

"Adam," you say, and reluctantly step back out of his embrace, immediately missing his touch. "We need to talk." You cringe internally at how bad that came out, recalling how those same words have been said to you a few times before back in Canada.

"Oh my, sounds serious," he replies with a flicker of concern, and maybe disappointment and something else you can't read, flashing across his face. He masks it quickly with a polite smile that perfectly matches his professional attire. He opens one of the car's back doors. "Well then, let's make sure it's private. After you, Langa-kun."

You nod and get in the car, noting that the front seats have been moved all the way up, providing a lot of space to move around in. You try not to dwell on what Adam could possibly have in mind which you'd need the extra room for. You have to stay on track, even if it's tempting to just forget your worries and indulge yourself with him. Sliding over, you take the far seat and he climbs in after you, closing the door behind him. Turning to face you, Adam folds his hands in his lap and gives you his full attention.

Silence.

You have no idea how to begin, but you have to start somewhere. Before the uncomfortable quiet goes on too long, you blurt out one of the questions that have been plaguing you. "How old are you?"

"Ah," Adam replies, a knowing look appearing on his face. "I figured we'd have this sort of talk sooner or later." You don't say anything and wait for him to continue. He tells you the number after a few seconds.

You suck in a breath. "That's... a big gap." It feels like a bucket of cold water has been poured over you.

"It is," Adam agrees, "But it doesn't change what's between us." Well, that's a heavy statement you will need to unravel too, very soon here.

 _You probably should have clarified his intentions before having a make-out session and getting off with him in a post-race adrenaline high last night_.

"It doesn't bother you at all?" you ask, unsure how to feel about it yourself. While you do like that he's older and more experienced, the age gap is still a hard thing to swallow despite your attraction to him.

"No," he says. You don't know what he reads your expression as, but he reaches over and takes one of your hands in his, gently running his thumb over your skin in a comforting gesture. "Langa, if it helps you understand, I've been searching for a _very_ long time for my perfect match, for you. It doesn't matter to me what age you are, although I am glad you aren't younger than you are, otherwise I wouldn't feel right kiss-"

"Eve," you say quickly before he can finish. "You called me Eve." You remember him cooing that name into your ear while you straddled his lap and again after kissing you senseless. You try to push those memories out of your head. Too late, there's heat in your cheeks. 

Adam smiles, unbothered by your interruption, and squeezes your hand, "Yes, you are my true Eve. We are the same type of person, a perfectly matched pair." A big part of you likes him calling you that, saying those things that flatter you, and everything it implies, but still-

"What's that mean?" you ask, questions starting to race through your mind faster than you can get them out. "What exactly do want from me? What do you think is between us? Is this just a game? Are you just playing-"

Adam puts two fingers to your lips and you fall quiet. His touch lingers for a few seconds longer than necessary, but he does withdraw. "It means," he says, looking you straight in the eyes, "It's not a game for me. It means that I want to skate with you. I want to spend my free time with you, enjoy things we like together, talk to you, get to know each other, love each other, eat together and fall asleep together and wake up together, spend our lives together as equal partners in every way."

"Oh," you say, feeling dumbstruck at his declaration. The seriousness and sheer weight of it, of a long term relationship, especially one that's bound to be complicated, is a lot to take in and even start to comprehend. You swallow dryly. "I'm still in school." 

"I know," Adam says, "Of course I'll wait for you to finish school before we really get serious. That's not a problem."

"We barely know each other and you want to spend your life with me," you point out, frustration itching at you momentarily for some reason. "You... how would I even take you to meet my mother? How would I explain to her how I met you?" 

"Later," Adam replies, "When you're older. We don't have to explain the specifics to anyone, and you'll have to meet my family too. That will be an unpleasant experience though, sorry darling."

 _He's talking like he assumes you'll say yes to him. Is he wrong, though? You're already considering saying that yes_.

You latch onto the tidbit of information about his real life. "Family problems?" you ask, curiosity rearing its head at the mention of his private life and drowning out the thought of possibly having to lie to your mother about how you met Adam. Not that you haven't hid things, including stuff involving Adam, from her before. And it's still daunting to try and think about committing to an actual real relationship with him the way he wants.

 _There's so much you don't know about him. You want to know who he is, all of him. Not just as Adam, but who he is when he's not_.

A grimace passes over Adam's face before it settles back into a patient smile. "I have strict expectations to meet and will inevitably disappoint if I want a shred of real happiness in my future." It's vague but it gives you a little bit of a hint. He continues, "As for barely knowing each other, that's true to an extent. However... we skated together and you kept up with me, you _matched_ me. I've seen your heart, who you are deep down, my darling Eve, my beautiful Langa." He pulls your hand up and softly kisses the back of it, keeping his eyes locked on your face. Your heart skips a beat.

 _He means you. You're his shred of happiness_. 

It's a lot to put on your shoulders yet somehow it's not scaring you off even though it's nerve-wracking to _really_ think about, and he _has_ clarified his intentions with you. He's serious, not playing a game or toying with you. It honestly makes you feel special, to be wanted so much by this talented older man, to have him fawning over you and being sweet to you. And as much as he was assuming things about your relationship with all he said, you can't deny that you're helplessly drawn to him too despite your nerves about the whole thing. His eccentric behavior caught your eye in the start and you were lured in by the thrill and appeal of the race, but it's the interest and affection he's been constantly showering upon you that landed the hook.

 _From the start, since moving to Japan, since you started skateboarding, you've been on a collision course with this man_.

Adam squeezes your hand again, drawing you out of your thoughts. "Now, I've told you what I want from this, from you. What do _you_ want, Langa-kun?" he asks, giving you a charming smile.

Even with your head feeling heavy with all the thoughts and concerns still weighing on your mind, you know there are definitely things you can say you desire. "I want you skateboard with you again," you say, "I want to learn from you. I..." You trail off, blushing at the idea of voicing your next thought. Adam makes an encouraging noise for you to continue, but you struggle to get it out.

He takes pity on you after a moment. "Do you want to kiss me again?" he asks, giving you a cheesy wink and chuckling when you blush furiously. You nod yes. The _need_ for him has been simmering deep inside you since you first caught sight of him again tonight. He continues, "Do you want me to touch you?" 

"Yeah," you admit. "I do... I want to. Again." Adam smiles like the cat who caught the canary, satisfaction radiating from his entire being. You know what comes next. You came here tonight knowing deep down that it would happen regardless of the outcome of your talk with him, and that you _want_ it to happen.

"Then come here again, Langa-kun," he says, gently tugging you to him, but you resist, a certain thought crossing your mind suddenly. He hesitates, smile dropping off his face, then says, "I will never force you to do anything intimate with me that you don't want to do, darling."

That's reassuring to know, for sure, though not why you stopped him. You want to see his expression again, the one he made when you teased him last night before getting out of the car. So you grip _his_ hand and pull him to _you_.

Adam looks shocked for a split second, then his eyes darken with a surge of lust and he comes forward to you. The mood in the car shift instantly, tension crackling like electricity between you two. He lets you guide him so that he's laying down on his back across both seats, knees bent from the lack of room, but it works. 

You settle on his lap, your legs on either side of his hips as the space allows, and his hands come to rest on your thighs as he gazes up at you with intensity strong enough to make your heart thump heavily. You run your hands down his chest, feeling the muscles through his shirt. It's a thrill in its own way knowing that he could easily throw you off or flip your positions but he _let_ you move him like this.

"Enjoying yourself, Langa-kun?" Adam teases with a smirk, rolling his hips up at the same time to show you exactly what you're already doing to him.

You bite your lip to hold in the whimper when you realize just how big and hard he already is. As tempting as it is to grind down on him like last night until you're both spent, you want to feel more of him. "More," you tell him. "I want _more_." You start to clumsily undo the buttons on his shirt.

Adam moans deep in his throat at your words. He helps you get his shirt and tie off and you finally get to touch his bare skin. He watches you as you trace every one of his solid muscles, running your hands across his skin, becoming fascinated when you find that stroking certain sensitive areas makes him jump a little. You meet his gaze after taking in your fill. "Kiss me," he commands. 

You lean down, a little unsure of yourself. He had been the one to take control of the kissing last time, but the way he's looking at you with such raw desire gives you enough confidence to brush your lips against his. Adam's hand cups the back of your head, fingers threading in your hair, and he gently coaxes more kisses out of you, keeping it soft and sweet for a good few minutes. 

You lick at his lips the way he had done to you last night, and he opens his mouth for you while pulling your head even closer to lock lips with you as your tongues curl around each other. He tastes just as _delicious_ as always, all intoxicating heat with the usual hints of tobacco. You indulge in the filthy kiss for as long as you can, wet and slick sounds and soft moans coming from the both of you, until your lungs burn for air and you have to pull back and gasp for breath. Adam's lips are red and shiny and his face is flushed, eyes lidded as he looks up at you with adoration. 

_You did that to him. You made him look like that_.

"What's your name?" you ask him. "Your real name." You should have brought it up earlier but there'd been too much else on your mind. Now it's just you and _him_ and the promise of enjoying pleasure together.

"Ainosuke," he tells you, sounding absolutely _wrecked_ from the kissing. You probably look just as wrecked as he sounds.

 _Love_. 

You smile. "It suits you," you say, though you're used to calling him Adam inside your head. It'll take some getting used to before that changes. You lean down to give him another soft kiss, enjoying his pleased sigh, then seizing a naughty idea that strikes your fancy, you whisper against his lips, "I want you, Ainosuke."

He's all over you immediately with a low growl, teeth biting at your neck, not hard enough to draw blood but still enough to make you gasp. Hands tear at your shirt, quickly working it off over your head before it's tossed to the side. His nails scratch at your bare skin wherever he can reach in between greedy touches. Bites turn to open-mouthed kisses and loving licks all the way down your throat, down your chest, and he laps at your nipples while you moan for him.

"I'd love to truly _worship_ you properly, my darling Eve," Adam says in a husky voice, glancing up at you, "But you deserve a bed for that."

_Oh!_

You feel your face go impossibly redder. 

_That's right, you'd probably be the one who...who'd be..._

Adam seems to know exactly what you're thinking, because he snickers and brings your head down with a hand so that you can't look away from his gaze. "If you're uncomfortable being the Eve, so to say, you're most welcome to take me instead." You almost sputter at how direct his words are. Adam laughs again, eyes shining with delight. "What do you say, _Langa_? Do you want to come _inside_ me?"

"Ah! Stop talking!" you cry, embarrassed yet still extremely turned on by the idea of... of _fucking_ Adam. You cover his mouth with one hand and your own face with the other, but yelp when you feel a wet lick against your palm. "Tease!" 

"You love it," Adam purrs, and you can't deny that you do. His lips return to your neck to suck at your skin and you wonder if you'll have marks to hide tomorrow. His hands drift down to your pants, and you tremble as he works them off enough to get a hand around you. "Look at you, my beautiful boy. Aren't you just so lovely? What a wonderful treasure I've found in you."

You've jerked yourself off plenty of times in your life. You know how your own hand feels. Adam's touch is a thousand times better somehow. He strokes you to full hardness slowly and carefully, flicking his thumb over the tip of your dick to slick you down with precum. You catch sight of him drinking you in, attention fully locked on you in an unwavering gaze, before your eyes fall shut and you let the moans start spilling out of your mouth. He seems to know just how to touch you to make a mess out of you.

 _So good. It feels so good_.

You startle and look down when his hand withdraws for a second before returning _wet_. You have no idea where he got the lube from, but now you can see him straining against his own pants. "Wait," you say, trying to unzip him. You want him to feel good as well. "Let me..." 

"Ah, lovely! How lucky I am that my beloved wants to touch me too." Adam sounds like he's in pure bliss, and he helps you get his pants down. He's bigger than you and already hard and throbbing. You swallow hard and tentatively run your fingers down his length. His back arches up, pushing your dicks together. Adam moans, eyes lidded and heavy with lust. "Now there's an idea."

You see what he means when he guides your hand with his so that the two of you are working together in tandem, dicks pressed together, both of you touching, stroking yourselves and each other. He skillfully shows how to bring out the most pleasure, when you squeeze, when to speed up and slow down, teaching you as you both pant and moan in a haze of pleasure. It's hot, so _hot_ and you can feel the burning heat already gathering fast inside you. "Adam, Adam, _Ainosuke_ , please, I'm so close," you whimper.

You let out a cry of protest when Adam suddenly flips you over so that you're on your back. Your cry turns into a moan of pure ecstasy when a hot and wet mouth swallows you down to the base and sucks hard. He holds you down while you try and buck your hips up, not letting a drop of your release spill from his mouth. He lovingly licks you clean while you lay boneless and blissed out for a moment.

"No mess and a treat for me," Adam coos happily, bringing your attention back to him. He's still hard, you realize. You want to make him finish too. You've never sucked a dick before and you _want_ to have him in your mouth. It surprises you that you feel no hesitation about it. 

You get up and move over to him. "Can you..." you start, and Adam understands what you want to do because he leans back to give you room enough to bend down and put your mouth on him. It's so _huge_ and you have no idea how he was able to take in so much of your own dick but you try. It's sloppy and you can't get more than halfway down his length. You lick and suck and use your hands to touch him where you can't reach with your mouth. Adam's hand tangles in your hair, though he never once tries to push you down further. Despite your inexperience you can tell Adam is enjoying it from the way he moans and sighs and whispers encouragements to you.

It takes a few minutes of working him with your hands and mouth before he shouts and salty release hits the back of your throat. You try your best to swallow as much as you can but there's just so _much_ of it that you have to pull back, coughing. The last few strands land on your face, making you have to close your eyes, while you pant and try to catch your breath.

"Oh darling, you're such a gorgeous sight to behold like this, so very much _mine_ ," you hear Adam say. You can feel his eyes on you and you wait patiently for him to take whatever enjoyment he's getting out of this. After a long moment, he sighs happily and says, "Good boy, my lovely Eve. Now hold still and let me clean you up." A few seconds later after some rustling, a cloth tenderly wipes down your face. You open your eyes to find Adam gazing down at you with pure affection. His hair is ruffled and his lips are curled up in a smile, red eyes soft with the depths of his feelings for you.

 _He absolutely adores you and you undeniably feel the same for him_.

"How much longer do you have?" you ask him as you both pull your pants back up. You're still feeling good and soft from the afterglow and you want to curl up in his arms for as long as you can.

"I can get away with sparing another hour for you tonight, my beautiful Langa," Adam replies, voice gentle with tenderness. You nod and tuck yourself into his embrace, moving so that you're on top of him, the bare skin of your chest against his. You sigh in pure happiness and rest your head under his chin while he lies back with you, cuddling together in the car like nothing else matters. You both have to deal with bending your legs in order to fit across the seats. It doesn't detract much from being comfortable with him.

 _You love being with him like this_.

Fingers stroking through your hair, the feel of soft and warm skin, and the sound of Adam's steady breaths soon lull you into a peaceful daze, and it feels like no time has passed at all when a knock on the roof of the car wakes you up. Adam sighs, and you catch a flash of annoyance on his face, though it's gone and replaced with a smile when he looks down at you. "Looks like our precious time has run out. I'm sorry, darling, but it's time to get up."

You grumble, much to his amusement, though you relent and move off him to find and put your shirt back on while he does the same with his. After you're both dressed, he draws you in for a lingering kiss and murmurs against your lips, "I'll see you again as soon as I can, Langa."

You smile and say, "Longer next time, I hope." Maybe it was the afterglow affecting you, but if spending time with Adam, with Ainosuke, was going to make you feel like this every time, so happy and content after a rush of pleasure and satisfaction, then you didn't want to stop this relationship with him. It will no doubt be complicated, yet very much worth it. Racing with him and chasing pleasure with him.

Ainosuke kisses you again and sends you off with a parting, "Of course. I'll make it happen. I'll be in touch, my love." You walk by his driver again, glancing at him as you pass. He's not looking at you. Some day you'll have to say something to him, but not tonight. You make your way home and sneak back into your room, thankful that your mother hadn't seemed to notice your absence for a few hours, and fall asleep with a smile on your face and Ainosuke in your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Adam treating Langa as an equal and having a conversation about boundaries and expectations before getting busy with each other! It was hard to write so I hope it came out okay. The next chapter is going to be Adam topping you/Langa. Let me know if you want to see another chapter where Langa gets to top Adam.


	3. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write, especially the conversation and emotions from both of them, Adam in particular since I have to interpret it from Langa's pov and Langa's not always right. I hope it came out okay.

Your friendship with Reki settles over the next few months. While you two are not nearly as close as you used to be, at least he's talking to you again for the most part. You miss the closeness you used to have with him. There's always an uncomfortable feeling of strained distance in the air now when you spend time with him. You two still skate together and hang out in school and sometimes after classes are over, but there's one certain topic you don't ever bring up after his initial angry outburst about it and he never seems to want to talk about it again either. 

It gets _really_ awkward occasionally especially whenever he sees the marks and bruises from Ainosuke all over your neck and on your jawline, and if your lips are swollen red after a car ride with the older man, Reki makes an effort to not look at you at all and often leaves you alone for the day to go home or hangout alone with Miya if he's around. It's upsetting to be left behind, and even if you mostly understand how Reki feels, it still gets to you. At least Ainosuke is just a phone call or text away and more than willing to alter his schedule and come to you especially if you're sad and upset, a perk you _have_ taken advantage of in full when you're really feeling down.

Although you've grown apart from Reki, you've become much closer to Ainosuke and learned a lot more about him, spending a significant amount of time with him in a high-class single-bedroom apartment he purchased. You now know he's involved in politics and comes from a wealthy family, which explains why your relationship needs to be kept on the down-low until you're older, how S is still up and running smoothly, and how he can drop so much money on you without blinking an eye. 

The man really has _no_ limit when it comes to spending money for you. He loves showering you with all sorts of gifts and whatever catches your eye, a necklace with a paired snowflake and heart pendant, that new brand of chocolate you saw in an ad, a key-ring you thought was cool, money to go eat out at a place even if it's without him, and so many flowers you ran out of room to put them. You felt uncomfortable at first accepting so much from him, but he always insisted and you gave in at the end, seeing how happy it makes him to accept his displays of affection.

His home life and most of his past is still half a mystery to you since he doesn't like to talk about it much. He has three aunts who you haven't met yet, and apparently had a very strict childhood. He did tell you about his family banning him from skateboarding and how it became harder and harder for him to sneak out to snatch a few hours of fun skating with Joe and Cherry back then until it was actually impossible. You learned his driver's name is Tadashi. He has some sort of resentment against Tadashi though he's not spoken about it and you've only tried to pry once with no success. You even tried puppy dog eyes, but he didn't give in and kissed and _kissed_ you until all you could think about was his tongue in your mouth and hands on your body. 

You actually worked up the nerve to ask Tadashi about it one time when he was driving you home after an evening with Ainosuke. All Tadashi had replied was that it wasn't his place to talk about it, and then strangely, he thanked you and said that he was glad you were there to show Ainosuke _real_ love. He wouldn't elaborate on what he meant or anything or about the implications of what he said, which left you frustrated and confused for the rest of that night, like you were looking at a puzzle and there were pieces missing. That wasn't the only instance where you were left concerned regarding Ainosuke's past.

While Ainosuke has been mostly sweet and considerate with you, there have been moments where you've seen a darker side to him, the traits that come out more as Adam or after a race but are still there, part of him. You tolerated his request to text him when you wake up and whenever you were going out somewhere to let him know, something you don't even do for your mother. You put your foot down when he asked to turn on location tracking on your phone. That was your first argument as a couple. You won and he backed off, though you could tell he wasn't happy about it. You two were fine the next day and it never came up again. You probably should have talked it out.

There was also the time when you had to talk him out of an absolute _rage_ when your hand got scratched up during a beef with a challenger at S. You seriously thought he was going to kill that guy and you almost had to drag him to the car where he clung to you muttering how he was the _only_ one allowed to leave marks on you, which was both flattering and a bit concerning. Your neck was littered with purple marks and bites and your lips were bright red by the time he was done. You had to wear a high collar for over a week.

Needless to say, you _still_ have some lingering concerns about a long term relationship with him, but with every day that passes laughing with and kissing and dancing with Ainosuke, the few concerning moments barely seem to matter, your worries drowned out by his sweet affection for you. More often than not as soon as you walk through his apartment door, Ainosuke takes you by the hand and leads you into an impromptu dance that ends with a kiss each time. You've learned how to tango and waltz and the newest one was the foxtrot. After dancing you usually end up cuddled in his tight embrace, talking about what you both did that day and everything and nothing, fully relaxed in each other's presence.

Some of your favorite moments with him consist of just sitting on the couch with him, you doing your homework, and he's either taking care of his own work remotely or draped over you from behind, giving you a little bit of help with problems you find hard while teasingly brushing his lips against your neck, cheek, and ears. Sometimes it gets too distracting and a gentle bite to his chin makes him laugh and back off a little, at least long enough for you to finish your school work and then you can really indulge in his affections.

All Ainosuke has to do is smile at you and even your sadness about Reki will be forgotten about for the night, and if that doesn't work he takes you to bed. Most of the time when you're together alone in his bedroom, he _worships_ you and the slow seduction can last for _hours_ , teasing every inch of you with adoring touches and making sure there's no part of your skin left unkissed, leaving you begging and pleading with him for release, a request he's always happy to grant. You've spent the night more than a few times, sleeping in his arms after texting your mother that you're staying at a friend's place, something that tends to happen often after racing with him and you're absolutely exhausted from being _really_ worked over by the older man, an impressive feat considering you two haven't done much _more_ than what you did in the car on that second night. Yet.

You skate once a week with Ainosuke. Sometimes at S, and sometimes privately at different locations. He hasn't done the Love Hug on you since the first time, though he doesn't hesitate to ram his board into yours during the race, wrap his arms around you, and you two dance and spin together at high speeds. You always match him perfectly, true to the name he calls you in the throes of passion later those nights, _Eve_. The winner doesn't matter, it's the _excitement_ of walking that thin dangerous line as a pair that does. He always takes you back to his apartment afterwards, making out with each other during the entire drive all the way to the bed to chase that thrill of pleasure after the race. 

His Adam tendencies, as you've taken to calling that side of him, seem to really come out after racing. He's rougher with you after skating, much less time spent on slowly kissing his way down your body, instead it's quick and fiery, with him scratching and _biting_ a lot more and a lot harder. You freaked a little bit the first time you saw a bloody bite mark on your inner thigh. He apologized of course. It still happens but you've noticed he now directs the worst of his biting to where you can't see, like on the back of your neck and shoulders, and he licks away any blood just to be sure you don't catch sight of it. In a perverse way, he's carefully sweet with you even in the throes of unrestrained lust. 

_At least he was, until tonight_.

You don't mind the possessiveness he shows towards you, and you have never disliked the roughness before. Quite the opposite, really. You revel in the fact that you can make him lose control and his overflowing passion consumes both you and him, kissing and moaning for each other and writhing together like animals in soaked and tangled sheets. 

Like usual after a race, he's all over you in bed, roughly biting and licking at the back of your neck while he ruts between your thighs from behind, his bare chest pressed solidly against your back. You two are drenched in sweat and he has one hand around your dick jerking you off with fast flicks of his wrist. Both of you are slicked up with lube.

You can tell he's getting close to his climax as he speeds up and the wet slapping of skin gets louder. You come first and he growls in pleasure as you cry out his name and spill all over the sheets, body shuddering in his embrace. Ainosuke _digs_ his teeth deep into your neck and he claws hard at your chest, scratching your sensitive nipples, and your moan turns into a yelp. 

It _hurts_. 

"Stop, that hurts," you gasp out, but he doesn't, his thrusts only getting harder and even faster, dick pistoning through your thighs, nails leaving deep red marks down your stomach now. His teeth bite in _deeper_. "Ainosuke!"

"My Eve, my Langa, _mine mine mine_ ," he pants into your skin, giving you a few seconds of relief from the pain before he bites into your neck again. You can feel wetness dripping down your nape and you know you're bleeding. You grit your teeth and endure it, knowing he's too lost in lust to hear you, and soon it's over when he moans and trembles, his release spurting all over your legs.

You lay in his arms catching your breath and recovering from your orgasm. Your neck and chest and stomach ache, with your neck being the worst of it. Ainosuke's tongue begins to lap at your wounds and his hands soothe down the scratches he's left all over the front of you.

After a few long minutes of letting him give you his usual aftercare and when you think the bleeding has stopped, you roll over to face him. He looks extremely sated and content, a lazy smile on his face and eyes soft with adoration for you, but you need to talk about what happened. "That hurt," you tell him, rubbing the back of your neck and feeling the bite marks left there.

To his credit, Ainosuke does look apologetic. "I'm sorry, darling, I couldn't help myself. I just love you so much." He leans in and brushes a sweet kiss over your lips. You pull away, heart clenching when hurt blossoms on his face.

 _This is too important to gloss over even if you don't like seeing him upset_.

You cup his cheek with a hand to reassure him and say, "I told you to stop. You hurt me." You've learned over time that he responds well to touch and praise and you hope it helps here while you're having a difficult conversation.

Ainosuke stares at you and you think he seems a little confused. You've always had trouble expressing your own emotions and reading them in others so it's your best guess. "That's love," he says after a moment, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Eh?_

"That's not- Where'd you get that idea?" you ask him, frowning a little. How could ignoring a request to stop biting so hard, to stop _hurting_ you, be love? You don't get it. Even if he's sweet and kind to you the majority of the time and you like him being a bit rough with you, it's doesn't mean he can _not_ listen to you when you say no.

Ainosuke's brows furrow at your words and expression. "Do you not feel the same?" He _definitely_ sounds like he's holding back how upset he is. You know from the argument you two had about turning on the location tracking on your phone for him. You usually see eye to eye with him, but when you don't and there's trouble communicating...

 _This is going to be bad and there's no stopping it_.

You sigh and sit up, looking down at him. You're upset now too, because of him not listening to you, the clear misunderstanding between you both, and from the fact that he's not happy either. "No. Seriously, _where_ did you get that idea?"

He's quiet for a long moment and you wait patiently, watching as he's clearly struggling with his thoughts. It's hard to resist the urge to comfort him as he seems to spiral deeper with every second, his face becoming unreadable to you, and you become even more concerned when he starts tracing up and down his forearm with a finger. This is _worse_ than the phone argument. "My-" he starts, then cuts himself off and shuts down, turning his face away from you.

 _He's avoiding the subject. He's done that before, when you asked him about Tadashi_.

It will be difficult to pry any answers out of him in this state, so you think _hard_ trying to figure it out. It feels almost the same as that night when you asked Tadashi about what their deal was, like you're trying to solve a puzzle with missing pieces.

 _"It's good he has someone like you to give him real love," Tadashi's words echo in your mind_.

Love, _real_ love. That feels important to you. Ainosuke is _still_ silently stroking up and down his forearm while he avoids looking at you. That also strikes you as important. You're on the verge of something, you can _feel_ it, like everything was about to click into place but it wasn't _quite_ there yet. He was going to say something before he shut down. What _was_ it? His- _what?_

There are only a few things he doesn't like to talk in depth about. His childhood, Tadashi, and his family, his aunts.

You brush your fingers against his forearm and he freezes, eyes snapping back to your face. Something about touching him there is _significant_ to him. Your thoughts _race_. Biting you hard and leaving marks all over you is love to him. Joe had said skateboarding is a love ritual for him, and he treated your first race kind of like a date with roses and dancing. You know he's injured people in the past, including Reki.

_Is pain... love to him, or at least part of it?_

"Ainosuke," you say and he tenses up. It hurts seeing him like this, but you need to confirm it. You briefly pinch the skin on his forearm and he gasps, and that's definitely pleasure sparking in his eyes. "Is this love? When I do this?"

"Yes, of course it is," he replies, relaxing a bit, looking up at you. His expression is still _guarded_ , though you can tell he's tentatively hopeful that you _understand_. You might disappoint him here, because you're not sure you two are actually on the same page yet.

You do not like the implications of him associating pain with love, especially on his arms like that. There's still more you need to ask him before pursuing that concern any further especially with the risk of him shutting down again. That's going to be a talk that really makes you mad later, if your suspicions are right.

"When you skate with me, and when you skated with everyone you've raced in the past, is that love to you too?" you continue, already sort of knowing what he'll say in response. It's important to clarify this.

"Of course!" Ainosuke confirms, and you're relieved that at least he's opening up to you so fast again. "I loved all of them." You raise an eyebrow at him and he gives you a reassuring smile. " _You_ are my true Eve though. You are the only one who _matters_. They mean nothing, just mere disappointments. Not like you, my beloved Langa. No need to be jealous, darling." 

_Yeah, definitely not on the same page_.

You let out a sigh. "Love doesn't mean hurting people. Love isn't pain," you tell him. His frown tears at your heart and at the same time it frustrates you a little bit that he doesn't understand something that should be so easy and so simple to _get_. "You know that's messed up, right?" 

You realize immediately those last words were a mistake as soon as you spoke them. Your eyes must be as wide as his are right now.

 _Shit_.

You try and pull away from Ainosuke, guilt surging in your throat as you struggle to figure out the best way to apologize, but he snatches your wrist in a tight grip. _Too_ tight, it's hurting.

"Let go," you calmly tell him.

He doesn't. You can't read the look in his wild eyes. When he speaks, there's something thick in his voice that claws terribly at the innermost parts of you. "I don't want you to leave me. Not you, my Eve." 

_Fuck, you really messed up_.

Fighting back against your base instinct to struggle and try to flee, you get closer instead. It feels like the right thing to do, the same as when you got closer to him during your first race. You lean in so that your hair is brushing against his forehead and your gazes are locked together. "I'm not. Ainosuke, I promise I'm not leaving you. Okay?" you say, but he doesn't look very convinced yet and he's not let go of your wrist. You kiss and nuzzle his cheeks, and he lets out a breath he was holding in. His body is trembling. "I'm not going to leave you. Calm down, it's okay. See? I'm here with you." You hear him swallow hard at your words and you hope it's working.

An arm sneaks around your shoulder to pull you in, and Ainosuke kisses you just once, then whispers against your lips, "I love you. I love you. I love you." It's like a prayer, like he doesn't fully believe that you'll stay.

 _He's still not okay_.

You let your entire body rest against his, thinking that maybe feeling your weight will calm him down. He _does_ finally let go of your wrist to wrap his other arm around you though his eyes still have that unsettling look in them. "Shh, relax," you murmur to him softly. "It's okay. I promise you it's okay." You run your fingers through his hair and kiss his face until he slowly stops trembling. 

Oh god you are not qualified _at all_ to be a therapist for someone his age but there's no one else and you _know_ it'll be a really bad move to suggest therapy right now, so all you can do is try your best here.

"You've been really lonely before me, haven't you?" you say. It's more a statement rather than a question. There's still a lot you don't know about his past. He hasn't talked about or introduced you to any friends in your time together. He probably doesn't have any, and maybe he _didn't_ have any outside of Joe and Cherry back then. 

"I have my aunts. I have- had T-" Ainosuke chokes out, voice raw with all sorts of emotions that you can't identify. He pauses and takes a deep breath, then lets it out. "I've always had love." You don't buy it.

 _And pain is love to him_.

You sit up so that you're straddling him, his arms tightening around you only for a few seconds before he lets you. That's a good sign, that hopefully he's starting to feel more reassured. "You're not alone anymore. You have me," you tell him, and then take one of his arms, running your fingers down his forearm again. You pinch his skin there. "And this isn't real love."

"Langa..." Ainosuke trails off, and you can see him starting to shut down again. You bring his arm up to your lips and gently kiss the skin you pinched, running your tongue over the spot afterwards. He gasps and shivers. 

"I want you to tell me exactly what made you think the way you do about love," you say. He opens his mouth, closes it, and looks away, and you reach down to cup his cheek and turn his gaze back to you. "It's okay. It doesn't have to be now. We can talk more about it later." He hesitates, then gives you a slight nod and you smile, glad that he's agreeable to it. You still need to establish your boundaries, however. "Ainosuke, I don't like you _really_ hurting me. You can be rough, skating together and in bed, that's okay. I can take most of it and I _do_ like it. It's fine if you make me bleed sometimes too. But if I say stop, you need to stop. Deal?"

Ainosuke lets out a shuddering sigh and brushes his fingers down your cheek, then sweeps them around to the back of your neck to feel the bite marks he left there. "Alright," he finally replies after a long moment of looking at you, gaze unreadable to you though you could see him working through his thoughts. "I'm sorry." You can tell he _truly_ means it.

You kiss his forearm again. "You're forgiven." You lean down to kiss his lips too. Looking him straight in the eyes, you say, "I'm not rejecting your love, Ainosuke. I'm _not_. I want to help you learn how to show your love in a better way." You desperately hope you're saying the right things because you don't know what else you can do to help him understand you, and vice versa, especially when he's reluctant to talk about his issues, his past, and why he thinks of love the way he does.

 _Maybe try and show him you can work with his view on love_?

Keeping your gaze on his face, you pull back enough to bring his forearm to your mouth and you bite his skin, not hard enough to draw blood but enough that it would hurt a bit. Ainosuke's lips part and he moans, eyes darkening. "We can learn together, make our own love that suits _both_ of us," you say. 

Much to your relief because you think you've used up every once of your creativity and mental power now, after an expression of what you think could be shock or surprise passes across his face, Ainosuke finally smiles at you and pulls you down for a gentle kiss, tongue sweeping across your lips and then into your mouth. His eyes have lost that strained look, and are instead filled with the soft adoration you know so well. "You're too good, Langa. You truly are an angel. A perfect snow-white gem. Shining bright amongst the mundane dullness in this world," he murmurs in-between kisses.

_How does he come up with these things that make you blush so hard?_

"You're ridiculous," you mutter, smiling into his kiss, thankful that he seems to be doing better and talking like his normal self. It's not over, but at least you've come to a better understanding and it feels good to have talked about your problems rather than ignore them. 

You two spend the next few minutes trading kisses and soft words of affection, reaffirming your feelings for each other, hands gently caressing bare skin. You're slowly getting hard again and you can feel his arousal rubbing against your thighs.

"I _love_ you," he whispers against your lips. That and the way he's looking at you, as if he's never seen such beauty in the world and he's in pure awe, makes your heart skip a beat.

" _Ainosuke_ ," you breathe out. 

_This man, this amazing man with a screwed up sense of love who dotes on you endlessly and makes you feel all sorts of things and you are so glad you met him_. 

"I want you. In me, I mean." You have no doubts or hesitation about it. You want to feel him inside you, be one with him in heart and body.

Ainosuke's eyes widen in surprise and excitement. "Really?" he asks, breathless. He's asked you a few times before but you've never been ready. 

You nod. "Be gentle. It'll be my first time." You trust him, even more so after that difficult and necessary conversation. It will still probably hurt. You're not afraid, though.

He _lights_ up. "I will. I promise I will. I'll be good for you. My Langa, my Eve." He sits up and you let him turn you over onto your back. He lifts your hips up, piling a couple of pillows under you to keep that leverage. He grabs the lube off the bedside table and coats his fingers with it. "Spread your legs for me, love." You do, even if part of you feels shy about letting him see you like this. "There you are! What a beautiful flower, already fluttering and greedy for my touch."

He _touches_ you there, circling around your entrance for a few minutes. You can feel yourself loosening up. His fingers are wet, spreading the lube wherever they caress, and he slowly works the tip of one in.

"Fuck," you gasp out.

Ainosuke's eyes flick up to yours and he shoots you a wicked grin. "That's the idea."

"Shut up," you laugh and you playfully kick at him. He chuckles and catches it with his free hand, nipping at your ankle, then kissing over where he scraped his teeth. At the same time, he pushes one slick finger all the way in. You tense at the feeling.

He notices your reaction of course, with how closely he's been watching you. "Does it hurt?" he asks, concerned. 

"Ah, just a little uncomfortable," you reply. "Feels kind of weird." You can't honestly say it feels good yet.

Ainosuke hums. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going," you tell him. He keeps his finger still and instead starts stroking your dick with his other hand, working you to full hardness at a leisurely pace, not meant to get you off but just to make you feel good. It helps, and soon you're letting out little sighs and moans. He crooks the finger inside you and you jolt, a spike of pleasure shooting through you. "Oh!" you gasp.

"Ah, _there_ ," Ainosuke purrs, curling his finger into _that_ spot again, making you cry out. And again, and again, and _again_. His hand on your dick never stops and you're a mess, moaning and gasping his name. A second finger teases your entrance. "Another one. Ready, darling?" he asks, and you manage a shaky nod. He pushes it in and you feel so _full_ and tight and then he scissors his fingers and you cry out. "We're getting there. You're doing so well," he praises, gazing down at you, his eyes eating up every one of your responses to him as he prepares you. "Look how delectable you are, how you shiver and shake from my touch."

"Ainosuke, Ainosuke," you moan, head lolling back, panting. "It feels _good_."

"I'm so glad," he coos, working a third finger in now that you've been stretched loose. You feel so _open_ and he keeps curling his fingers into that spot that drives pleasure throughout your body and your world is reduced to what his hands and fingers are doing to you. "I think you're ready. May I?" you hear him say.

_Oh!_

His fingers are pulled out and his other hand leaves your dick and there's a thick hardness is nudging at your entrance. It feels _huge_ , way bigger than even three of his fingers. 

You take a deep breath. "Yeah, do it," you tell him and he pushes in carefully, his eyes locked on your face for any sign of discomfort. His dick stretches you even _more_ open, wider and wider as that thick column of solid heat enters you. You let out a gasp like you've been punched in the gut and he stops. You steady your nerves, swallowing down the brief flicker of hesitation, and say, "Keep going. Slowly."

Inch after inch of him slide in and it never seems to end and you twist your fingers into the sheets, your wide eyes staring at the ceiling. Oh god it's so _much_. "Stop," you manage to gasp out. "Give me a minute."

Ainosuke immediately freezes. "Of course." He strokes your thighs gently, trying to comfort you as you try to catch your breath from feeling like you're being split in half. He looks worried. "Do you want to stop here? Is it too much?" he asks after a long moment.

You meet his concerned gaze and shake your head. "No, I can do this. Keep going." You bend a leg and dig your heel into his lower back when he doesn't move right away, and he takes the hint and keeps pushing in. You grit your teeth. It's _hurting_ but you want him in you and you don't want him to stop again. It feels like it takes forever and then he's _still_ going inside and finally, _finally_ when he's so _deep_ that how can there be any room left in you to take him, his hips are flush against you.

Ainosuke _moans_ and you catch sight of his eyes fluttering, pure bliss on his face. "I'm all the way in. I'm _inside you_ , my Langa. We are truly as _one_ now. You feel _divine_ , so warm and tight for me. I can't wait to _devour_ you."

Fuck, this man and his _words_. "Ainosuke, move," you growl. He gives you a hungry smirk and carefully pulls out so just the tip of him is still inside you, then pushes back in an agonizingly slow thrust. The pace is steady while he drinks you in, getting you used to the size of him, and it begins to feel good and the pain subsides, not as good as his fingers did but still pleasurable. 

It's only when he leans forward to kiss you and the angle of his hips shifts so that his dick hits _there_ and it drives you wild, making your toes curl and your back arch. He grips your waist with his hands and grinds into you deep, aiming for that one spot with a single-minded focus. You shudder and cry out, filling the room with the sound of your pleasure. Your hand flies to your mouth, shocked at how loud you were.

Ainosuke chuckles and draws your hand away. "Ah ah, none of that," he mock scolds. "Sing for me, my love, my darling, my Eve. Let your voice out. Let me _savor_ this meal."

He begins to really _fuck_ you, pounding deep and hard and you claw at the sheets and then his back, wrapping your legs around his waist as he drives pleasure into you mercilessly. His red eyes are watching you, his lips curled up to show teeth, his hand back on your dick again, while you moan and beg and babble pleas for more at him. "Harder. You feel so good. Please, please, please _more_. I can take it. Ainosuke, oh god Ainosuke! Please!"

He's moaning with you and fucking faster and _faster_ , heated kisses being snatched from your lips as you move together in a tangle of limbs and heat, the bed creaking with the force of his thrusts and then you're _there_ and you _rake_ you nails down his back while you come hard, coating both your stomachs with your release, tightening your legs around him in a vice grip. He growls and bites into the pillow behind your head, he bit the pillow and not your shoulder or neck, and even in the throes of your orgasm it's warming your heart that he's making an effort. 

You can feel how full and wet you are suddenly _inside_ as he collapses onto you. He's heavy, but it's not unpleasant. You two catch your breath, still joined together, as the sweat cools off your bodies. You notice blood under your nails when you reach up to stroke his messy hair. 

"Made you bleed, m'sorry," you mumble, pressing an apologetic kiss into his neck. You feel bad about it, especially after you just had that talk.

"Langa," he breathes into your ear, sounding _exhausted_ , "Langa, my beloved. It's fine. I like it, don't worry your heart."

Your eyes water and you swallow. _Oh_. Too many emotions swirl inside you and it's overwhelming. You wrap your arms around him in a hug. "I love you," you whisper.

It's the first time you've said those words to him.

You hear Ainosuke suck in a breath. "Truly?" he asks. You nod, your throat tight. You know he could feel your response even if you didn't say anything. He's quiet for a moment, his face buried into your shoulder.

"Ah!" you jerk when you feel wetness on your neck and shoulder. It's not his from his mouth. He holds you still and doesn't let you see. You don't fight him on it and instead gently stroke his hair, trying to offer comfort. "Shh, I love you, Ainosuke. You're my Adam."

You can hear the tears in his voice when he speaks. "Langa, my Eve. Love you."

You squeeze him tight. "Love you too." It's difficult at times and you still have a lot to talk about, but this man is yours, your Adam, your ridiculous and wonderful man, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more plot and feelings than I expected to write but I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter is the bonus one, top Langa.


	4. Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Top Langa. It's all smut, no plot, so it's shorter than normal.

"That's what you want?" you ask, feeling your cheeks heat up as you look down on Ainosuke. The two of you are naked, clothes having been hastily removed and scattered throughout the room as you kissed your way to the bed, desire running high from the race. 

He had won this time, both the race and the wager.

"Mm," Ainosuke hums an affirmative, "Think you can handle it, love?" He cocks an elegant eyebrow at you in a silent challenge, egging you on to rise to it. It's not something you've done before, well not to the extent he's asking anyways. He's usually taken the lead even when you're physically on top of him, but the thought of indulging his request has heat curling in your loins.

 _It'd be fun to see how far you can push him, too_.

"Yeah, okay," you say. "Lie back." He does, relaxing fully on the bed, a smile on his lips, eyes lidded and dark with anticipation. You position his arms so that they're resting on either side of him, not touching anything. You tap his wrists. "You're not allowed to move."

"Oh?" he grins, intrigued. "And what if I do?" Ainosuke starts to lift a hand but you press it down again and lean in over him, running a finger across his lower lip. He tries to nip at you, as you expected he would, and you pull your hand away from his teeth in time. 

"You get punished," you reply, and pinch his nipple. He gasps, eyes fluttering and back arching. You catch his dick twitch from the corner of your eye. A low moan from deep in his throat escapes from his lips.

Ainosuke huffs a laugh after he recovers. "My darling Eve, I'm suddenly feeling very naughty." He grins at you and the game begins. Every small movement he baits you with results in a pinch or scrape of your nails against his skin, or a bite to his wrist or neck, and he responds each time with a gasp or moan or a hiss of breath through his teeth. It doesn't take long for him to become fully aroused, dick dripping with precum. You're as hard as he is just from listening to the sounds coming from him.

When you're sure he's very hot and bothered, you bite the inside of thigh, much to his delight, and up the terms of the game. "If you don't make a noise for the next three minutes, you get a reward," you say, taking his cock into your hand and slowly pumping him. 

"What kind of reward?" Ainosuke purrs, pushing himself up on his elbows to gaze down at you. His cheeks are flushed and hair a mess. 

"Ah, I never said you could move," you tease, pushing him back down, dragging your hand down the solid muscles that define his chest and stomach. Knowing he has the strength to easily pin you, yet he still obeys your request, is a thrill in its own way. "I'll let you ask anything of me. Your choice."

He chuckles and lets you. "My Langa is very strict! But mm, anything, _oh_ the _possibilities_." You hum and lick a stripe up his dick, keeping your eyes locked on his face. His entire body shudders and he sucks in a breath, but he doesn't move and he doesn't make a sound.

 _Let's see if he can keep that control_.

You start a mental countdown and take him into your mouth and work him the way you know he loves, paying special attention to the head of his dick with your tongue, while keeping your hands busy stroking the base and massaging his balls. You watch him closely while you do, delighting in every stifled gasp and swallowed moan. His eyes are fluttering and he's gritting his teeth to keep from panting. Every one of his muscles is taught. You moan, your lips still wrapped around his dick, and he _barely_ manages to keep quiet and still, eyes flying wide open and mouth parting in a silent cry.

Then the three minutes are up.

"I'm impressed," you praise him after giving him one final suck and lick, "What do you-?" you fall quiet as you see how he's looking at you. It's _feral_. His eyes are dark and he's baring his teeth in a lustful smirk. 

_You're fucked. Well, about to be, literally_.

"Fuck me," Ainosuke growls. You blink, surprised. You were certain you were about to be pinned to the bed and taken hard. "Fuck me, Langa. That's what I want. That's the reward I choose."

"Oh!" you breathe, absent-mindedly taking the lube he hands you. "If that's what you want?" He nods and falls back on the bed again, spreading his legs for you. 

_Okay, he's done this to you plenty of times. You just have to copy him_.

Feeling a little nervous, you slick yourself up with lube, dick and fingers, and mimic what he does to prepare you, circling his entrance for a moment before slipping a finger in. It's warm and _tight_. Fascinated, you curl you finger and slowly loosen him up, encouraged by his moans and purrs and coos of encouragement when you find the right spot inside him. Soon he's open enough for two, then three fingers and you know he's ready.

You line yourself up, meeting his gaze. He smiles at you, and you _slowly_ inch into him, pausing often. It's tight and kind of overwhelming and you don't want to hurt him. You remember how slow he had to go for you when he first took you. Ainosuke laughs and wraps his legs around your waist and grabs your arms, and in one smooth motion pulls you all the way in. You let out a cry and he moans in satisfaction.

_So tight!_

"There we are, love. No need to worry. I'm fine," he soothes, running his hands through your hair while you gasp for breath, still half in shock. He's so warm around you and it's so good and oh god if it feels _this_ good now how are you supposed to last even a minute when you start to move? Swallowing, you give an experimental twitch of you hips and both of you let out a moan. 

He looks up at you with those adoring red eyes and gorgeous curled lips and it's like a switch is flipped inside you. You fuck him and your world is reduced to the feeling of his warm and wet tightness around your dick and the cries spilling from his lips and the pleasure and wonder in his eyes and the feeling of his hands digging into your hips pulling you in faster and faster, skin slapping together loud and hard as you pound him into the sheets. You're panting and your heart is racing and then pleasure crashes through your body in a sudden burst and you bury yourself in him as deep as you can go, spilling into him.

You're vaguely aware of him painting both of your stomachs and chests with his own release as you collapse into his embrace. He chuckles, nuzzling into your hair. "My my, Langa, didn't know you would turn into such a _beast_ once you got a taste of me like that." His voice sounds _wrecked_.

You raise your head to meet his loving gaze. "You liked it?" you ask, feeling a bit ashamed from how you lost control and rutted into him like an animal with barely a thought to his own pleasure. You would have to do better next time if he let you top him again.

"Mm, I did enjoy it. Very much," Ainosuke purrs, drawing you in to slot his lips against yours. You curl your tongue around his and cup his face with a hand, putting all your affection and love for him into the kiss. When you break for air, he growls against your lips, "Now, _again_. Fuck me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this story. Hope you all enjoyed the extra smut. I'll be working on my next fic, the 'set after the opening scene of episode 4, what if Langa accidentally and unknowingly flirted with Adam because he didn't understand Adam was coming onto him hard and thought it was just part of his S act and then it escalates' story. :)


End file.
